Six Feet Down Under
Six Feet Down Under 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the one-hundred fiftieth case of the game. It is the thirty-fifth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in Oceania. Plot Stats Victim *'Rufus Murlock '(shot six times and left to die in Sydney's botanical park) Murder Weapon *'''Gun Killer *'Veronica Salter' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats veggiemite. *The killer drinks Shiraz. *The killer scuba dives. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a Desert Rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera House. (Clues: Dirty Napkin, Trash Bag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Rufus Murlock; New Suspect: Veronica Salter) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Red Dust) *Examine Red Dust. (Result: Sandstone; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Drunken Boomerang) *Investigate The Drunken Boomerang. (Prerequisite: Red Dust identified under microscope; Clues: Guitar, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Show Flyer; New Suspect: Chockas D. Lux) *Ask Chockas D. Lux about her show poster. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored) *Examine Back of Guitar. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Warrin Mundine) *Ask Warrin Mundine about his anger towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Question Veronica Salter about the victim's shooting. (Prerequisite: Play Opera House as a task) *Examine Trash. (Result: Stained Mask) *Analyze Gala Mask. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Shiraz) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats veggiemite) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Shipwreck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Pieces, Gold Dive Watch, Locked Case) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Data Recorder) *Analyze Data Recorder. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gas Pumps) *Investigate Gas Pumps. (Prerequisite: Data Recorder analyzed; Clues: Costume Trunk, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Ask Warrin about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) *Examine Costume Trunk. (Result: Drag Photo) *Examine Drag Photo. (Result: Rufus Murlock) *Question Chockas about the drag photo of the victim. (Prerequisite: Drag Photo identified to be that of the victim's) *Examine Dive Watch. (Result: Michelle Zuria's Watch; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Interrogate Michelle Zuria about her dive watch. (Prerequisite: Dive Watch unraveled and identified to be that of Michelle's) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) *Talk to Brice LeBeau about tresspassing on the victim's property. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sandbank. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Yellow Bag, Pile of Planks, Cellphone) *Examine Yellow Bag. (Result: Brand) *Question Brice about his bag of tools. (Prerequisite: Brand unraveled) *Examine Pile of Planks. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Explosives. (15:00:00) *Interrogate Michelle about her attempt to blow up the shipwreck. (Prerequisite: Explosives analyzed) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Ask Veronica about her cellphone. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked) *Investigate Beach Walk. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Shell Casings, Gala Program) *Examine Shell Casings. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Gala Program. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a Desert Rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (5/6). (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is a combination of "six feet under", meaning "dead and buried", and "the land down under", a common name for Australia, the case's location. *This is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In 'Opera House' crime scene, you can spot a dirty napkin with the message 'what goes around comes around, mate'. This is a reference to What Goes Around... Comes Around, a song by American singer-songwriter Justin Timberlake. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Oceania